Changing Destiny
by RainbowFez
Summary: When Arthur kills Morgana Merlin's destiny shifts. Will the temtation of a druid god draw him in? Will his destiny be changed wreritten by a demon or will he restrain himself no matter how temting his words are? MERDRED Merlin/Mordred


So i thought this might be an interesting story. It's only one chapter so it ends after this. Sorry for anyone who wants to see more. But you could always check out my other Merdred fanfiction. Please review. I really like opininos. Tell me what you liked what you didnt and ect...

Morgana's scream echoed through the abyss. Merlin, Arthur, and the knights watched her fall into the swirling purple vortex. As her shape disappeared so did the magic. It had been her most dangerous attack yet and now it would be her last. The darkness would have ripped her into nothing. Not even her soul would have survived. The silence in the cavern was deafening. Now that the only source of light was gone it was pitch black. Merlin could no longer see the jagged black rock that made the walls or the cracked silver pillars that lined the pathway. Today Morgana died. Today Camelot was free.

One Week Later

Merlin shuttered for what felt like the thousandth time. It was weird. Ever since Morgana's attempt on Arthur's life he had felt cold and at sometimes even numb. He didn't feel right, almost like a part of him was thinning in his soul. He'd considered going to the dragon again but if he had known anything he'd have mentioned it. Kilgharrah had spoken in riddle like always but Merlin could tell he was congratulating him. He also warned that his destiny has not yet completed. Morgana might be dead but Albion was not yet one and magic was still outlawed.

Merlin was shaken from his thoughts by a strong hand grasping his shoulder. "Merlin don't look so glum" Arthur cheered. "Camelot is free. Not even you can find something wrong so stop being a pessimist"

"Big word" Merlin chuckled. "Congratulations." Arthur just scoffed and moved on. He was preparing for the grand feast that night. All the royal families were to come. For the first time in all of history there would be peace, even if it was for just a day. All Kingdoms had face Morgana's wrath, feared her. The news that King Arthur had killed her brought great pride to the kingdom of Camelot. Merlin smiled and continued on with his chores. He himself was excited for the feast. Arthur was in such a good mood he forgot to give Merlin a ridicules outfit. Now all he had to do was avoid him until the feast.

The feast began like many others, with Arthur giving a speech. But today there were multiple high tables that sat several royal families. There was singing and dancing. Merlin didn't even feel tired. Arthur surprisingly dismissed him halfway through, telling him to have fun. He suspected Gwen was the cause of that. That's why he now was wandering the groups of people feeling out of place. Many gave him surprised or disgusted looks, being a servant among royals. He was snapped at twice being told to stop lazing around and get back to work. To this Merlin just smiled and walked away.

When a hand grabbed him by the shoulder Merlin assumed it was another one of these people. But the man he turned to see shocked him. He dressed in nobleman's cloths and anyone not speaking directly to him would think that to be true. But what stood out was a small dark green druid symbol on his upper neck.

"Come Emrys. There is much to discuss. Merlin glanced around to make sure no one was watching. There was one whose eyes stayed firmly on them. Mordred's piercing blue eyes were like beacons, filled with pure terror.

"I think I will stay" Merlin said stiffly, pulling out of the man's grasp. He had never seen Mordred look that terrified. If he feared this man Merlin knew he should too.

"Suit yourself" The man smiled. "But before the night id up you shall seek me out." He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Merlin couldn't spot him anywhere. He craned his neck and jumped in shock when once again he was grabbed. This time it Mas Mordred, dragging him out the doors by his arm.

"Mordred" Merlin hissed. "What's going on?"

"Not here" He commanded. Merlin was taken aback by the tone. It conveyed so many emotions. The few Merlin could pick out were fear, anger, sadness, and… jealousy? Mordred took him around three bends and into a small gest room.

"Why are you so scared" Merlin asked, immodestly. Mordred gave him a stern look.

"You don't know who that was?" Mordred asked, a bit but not too surprised. Merlin knew very little of Druid myth.

"Why would I know him" Merlin spat. "and how do you know him." Mordred's addams apple moved up and down. "Was he in your tribe?"

"That man is no druid" He said. The candles in the room burst into flames. Merlin's eyes grew wide. He'd never seem Mordred loose control of him magic, or at least not since he had returned. "That man is no man. He is Grovren the amender" Merlin still looked confused. "He is one of the lowest gods, merely touched on in Druid myth. However that does not mean he is weak. He is possibly one of the most dangerous gods."

"What's a god doing in Camelot?" ON any normal occasion he would have taken Mordred's words with distrust but the way he looked and spoke. There was no deceit in his words.

"He appears rarely and rarely to anyone as important as you." Merlin looked offended. "I do not mean that as an insult." He added. "Grovren has the power to change the strands of time, to change destiny. When Arthur pushed Morgana into her darkness your prophecy was defied. You Emrys were the one meant to kill her." Merlin got a look in his eyes.

"How is that possible? My destiny was unavoidable" Merlin asked.

"It should have been" Mordred told him, looking as confused as other boy. "But change in destiny can occur, rarely and normally in a small destiny, unimportant to the grand scheme of things. When this happens Grovren comes to this world. He will show you three paths your destiny can take."

"I was told my destiny was not yet fulfilled" Merlin said. "How can it have changed?"

"It is impossible to completely change fate but it can be tweaked on some occasion. This god will lure you in but it is unwise to go to him. Once you've seen your futures they are locked in stone. Those are the only possible outcomes."

"And if I don't go to him?"

"Then he shall return to his realm. Don't give into the temptation Merlin. That, I warn you." He nodded at the warlock and headed back to the party, his body stiff and eyes jumping around the room. Merlin didn't want to go back to the party. He'd just hide in his chambers. That possibly was taken when he entered the physician's quarters. Sitting cross-legged on the table Grovren smiled at him, this time dressed in a long green cloak decorated in symbols nether magical or of the world.

"Your destiny is at a turning point" He smiled, a childish look in an eye. His face screamed glee but his body shouted danger. There seemed to be a darkness coming from the man's cloak.

"Leave" Merlin commanded.

"If you wish" he sighed. "But there is much you can learn. Don't you wish to see if your Arthur unites Albion?"

"I know he will" Merlin told him. There was an odd force to the man. It drew him in, making him crave more. "No" Merlin growled more to himself. He could see why Mordred worried about him giving into temptation.

"What about Freya?" The man asked, his smile turning into a smirk.

"What about Freya" Merlin snapped his attention to the man.

"Such a love story" he sighed. "And the ending, wonderful. Some destiny's change for the better. Sometimes they contain love in unexpected places." The hypnotic effect he had and the use of the right words broke Merlin's arguments.

"Show me" Merlin nearly shouted. He no longer thought of the consequences. He only thought of Freya.

"As you wish" The god chuckled. Merlin gasped and everything went dark.

The first scene was of himself by Arthur's side, waving to the masses. Arthur smiled down at him and gave him a reassuring nod. Everything was write in the world. Albion was created and Magic was restored. The final war was over, the beast dead thanks to Merlin's spell.

The image flickered to one of him lying in bed watching out a large window. It was Merlin's bed but not the one he knew as his own. This one was large with bright blue coverings. Several handmade quilts lay over him and his blanket. The white stone room was shining in the moonlight. There was no fire yet the room was warm. Merlin could feel magic. There was so much magic radiating from this room. It seeped into every object, every partial of dust. It felt like home.

Merlin now older with greying hair stood on a hill next to Arthur watching two blond kids running around the flowers. The two girls were smiling and laughing. "Is it possible?" Arthur asked, his voice dark.

"Yes but dangerous" Merlin told him. There were frowns on both men's faces. Merlin looked far more troubled than Arthur. The kind looked worried but Merlin looked frightened.

"I trust you" Arthur said with a smile. With a shout he called his daughters back to them.

"Arthur are you sure you want to do this" Merlin asked, almost begging. "There has to be another way."

"No" Arthur said. "Gwen was damaged with the last baby. "You yourself told me should could never have another child.

"Arthur think about your mother" Merlin begged.

"That was different." Arthurs tone turned cold. "You said this was possible and I wish you to try." Merlin looked at him with sad eyes but nodded.

Merlin stood in a dark bedchamber, only lit by the setting sun. Gwen sat in a chair in the corner and Arthur held her hand. "I don't want to do this" Merlin said again, knowing there was no changing their minds.

"We trust you Merlin" Gwen told him. She held out her out a small bundle that she had been carrying so lovingly. Merlin took the child with shaking hands. I'm not creating life he reminded himself. There should be no death. All I have to do is change the child's gender. The merlin watching the scene unfold didn't hear the spell his older self-muttered. What he did see was blood burst from the baby's body. The older merlin gasped and looked at the startled eyes of the newborn's parents, their faces now splattered with their daughter's blood.

The scene turned black and Merlin was hyperventilating. HE should have headed Mordred's warning. He should not have let himself give in to temptation. He only prayed the next two futures were better.

The new scene took him by surprise. He saw himself walk back into the feast now going on. His face was pale and eyes wide. He jumped when Mordred approached him.

"Merlin what sis you see" Mordred asked slightly too loud. The people around them shushed but Mordred didn't notice. His voice grew quiet. "You saw the futures didn't you?" Merlin nodded. "Merlin what happened?" Merlin shook his head trying to get the words out but nothing came out just like the vision moments ago had shown.

"Does Arthur die?" Mordred asked. Merlin tried to back away. "Merlin" he growled. Merlin backed up more. His hands were shaking out of fear. The stress and anxiety filled his body. He knew what was coming. He'd seen it only minutes before. He needed Mordred to shut up. He needed everyone to shut up. Mordred voice grew deeper. Merlin tried not to listen. He backed away covering his ears. The tone was scolding. When he opened his eyes most of the room was staring at him. Mordred had backed away, trying to blend in with the crowd.

Merlin shuddered. How could Mordred just pretend he wasn't part of this? This was all his fault. He saw this. It was Mordred's fault. All that came was on him.

"Merlin?" Mordred asked in a calming tone. That was what set him off. The magic inside him burst from his body. It came out in a raging golden fire filling the room, bursting from the windows. The magic consumed its owner, churning his mind till his body lay flat on the ground, mind numb.

Merlin awoke to the sun shining bright on his face. He groaned. What did he do last night? His body froze, his eyes slid shut. It hadn't been a night. It had been almost a week. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to believe what he knew he's have to believe. When he opened his eyes the burnt corpses of all his friends and every royal family lay on the floor. He ran out the castle. He didn't look at the remains of the lower town. He knew no one survived. He kept running, blocking out everything. His destiny was ruined. But he knew it wasn't. It just came in the worst possible way. Albion was united as one. The golden fire spread to all the kingdoms. No one in Albion lived.

The scene faded away. "NO! NO! NO!" Merlin screamed into the darkness. Not this, not anything like this. He couldn't live those lives. HE couldn't do those things. The darkness vanished to show again the feast. This scared the watching Merlin. He didn't want anyone to die. His future self didn't look scared. He looked nerves and a bit shell-shocked not terrified. Maybe this future would be better.

Merlin wacked with speed across the dance floor. His eyes were set on the group just in front of Camelot's table. The kind stood with three of his nights and two other royals laughing about something. Merlin's eyes were set on one knight throw. Arthur looked over at him with a shocked and confused look. He was walking fast with a determined look in his face.

All the faced tuned to the servant as he reached the group. The nobles didn't seem surprised. They had been to Camelot on multiple occasions and had always been friendly with Merlin. They were two of the only nobles that considered him more than a servant. They knew how loyal he was to the king, his friend.

"Mordred" Merlin said. The night looked confused. "Dance with me" Merlin asked, holding out his hand. The group was stunned speechless. The watching Merlin was just as stunned. Mordred gave a small nod and let himself be taken to the dance floor. Merlin took his waist and began to move to the music. Slowly the rest of the guests grew silent. Merlin moved with grace, not noticing a thing. Mordred really was beautiful. He was glad he'd spoken to Grovren. This would be a good life. They stared into each other's eyes and danced together till Merlin was breathing heavily. By that time the room had long returned to normal.

"Merlin?" Mordred asked, confused.

"Yes" Merlin smirked.

"W-why?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Let's just say I'm glad I spoke to Grovren." Merlin watched himself and Mordred eat and drink, smiling and laughing. When the scene changed Merlin was eager to see more. He thought he hated Mordred but this future had to be good for him to have been willing to change his mind.

He recognized the room he was in. It was Mordred's quarters but it was empty. Where was the future him? A sound caught his attention. The side table had been pushed over. That didn't make much sense. There was no one on the bed. He discovered this was wrong though wen a tow appeared and disappeared at the end of the bed. A cloaking spell. But why would there be a cloaking spell on Mordred's bed. He tiptoed over and pushed his head through the spell. He got his answer alright.

Pale flesh met pale flesh. Hands Grabbed black hair and teeth scraped druid symbol. Merlin couldn't look away at the sight of his and the knight's body entangled and moving together. He felt his arousal grow as his future self, let out a loud moan. He was disappointed when his surroundings changed. Now he stood in a small home. It looked like a normal home in the lower town. Himself and Mordred rushed around it, setting the table and cleaning surfaces.

"I don't see why we can't just use magic" Merlin grumbled.

"You can't use magic for everything" Mordred chuckled. "You still need to use your hands."

"You seemed to like the way I used my magic last night" Merlin chuckled under his breath.

"But I also remember hands" Mordred shot back. They both laughed. When there was knock on the door the glanced around the almost tidy room. There was a loud bang as the two's magic collided.

"I thought you said no magic" Merlin grumbled.

"Sometimes magic is helpful." He laughed. They both moved their hand. "You do it" Mordred said, raising his hands in a defeated gesture. The room was clean in seconds. Mordred opened the door and Gwen smiled at them, a large bowl of food in her hands.

"Than kyou Gwen" Mordred said, taking her food.

"I just knew you wouldn't be able to cook the food." She sat down at their table.

"Hay!" Merlin shot.

"You burned it twice" Mordred laughed.

"And fixed it with magic" Merlin grumbled.

"I don't think chicken is supposed to taste like grapes." Mordred said. Gwen burst out laughing.

The picture fell away and Merlin found himself in a small room, Gwen and Arthur speaking to him. Gwen was fixing the fancy clothes he was wearing. "We're so happy for you Merlin" Gwen smiled.

"Be careful things are going to change" Arthur whispered. "If Mordred is anything like Gwen you're in for some trouble. OW!" He shouted getting wacked. "I didn't mean it" He said, the lie evident.

"Sure you didn't" She chuckled.

"Just promise me one thing" Arthur said to merlin, firm but jokingly. "Stay on your honeymoon. I don't want to see you all lovey dovey here in Camelot."

"Only if you miraculously find a way to not be attacked by sorcerers."

"They don't try to kill me as much anymore" He grumbled, pouting. "That mostly stopped when I lifted the ban."

"But you still find trouble" Merlin laughed.

"Speaking of magic, I'm so angry at you for teaching Jack that spell. I can't go three feet without running into pink bubbles."

Merlin laughed. "He's a natural. Camelot might find itself a sorcerer king." Merlin shook his head with a smirk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Merlin" Arthur commented. His ex-manservant smiled.

"I'll teach him magic as long as he wants and if he's this exited I don't think that will end."

Merlin's eyes opened and he found himself standing where he had been when Grovren had spoken to him. The room was now empty like it never happened. Merlin smiled absentmindedly and spun on his heels. He was going to the feast.

The End


End file.
